


The Girl Who Loved the Sea; or, The Wavefinder's Daughter

by MysticaltigerSorceress



Series: One Piece Folk Tales [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticaltigerSorceress/pseuds/MysticaltigerSorceress
Summary: While doing some practice writing slash world-building, I was inspired to create some folktale/fairytale type stories for the One Piece universe. These may or may not come into fruition in my other fics, but a few of these were inspired by certain characters/concepts.
Series: One Piece Folk Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775398
Kudos: 6





	The Girl Who Loved the Sea; or, The Wavefinder's Daughter

There once was a Wavefinder who had a daughter. She was odd and fickle, and many called her a witch, for they did not understand her ways. She loved trinkets and the taste of summer, and most of all she loved the sea. 

Her father had tried to warn her of the dangers of the sea, but the girl paid him no mind. For her mother had taught her that though the sea was harsh, it was good to those who learned of their ways. 

And so, like her mother, the girl learned of the sea; how it flowed with the land, how it danced with the moon, how it protected the life living within its waters. And each day she sang to the sea, sang her love and reverence for the vigorous waters. 

Each day that the girl spent with the sea, the sea’s heart was softened for the girl, and when the girl started exploring every ripple and wave, they were as careful as they could be. The girl always knew when a storm was coming, where the wind blew, and which currents ran the fastest. 

The people still did not understand her, but knew she understood the sea, and so they asked her to teach them. And try as she might, they could not understand how she loved something so fearsome and disparaging. They could never know she loved it for being so much mightier than she. 

After a lifetime of learning the sea, the girl came to the sea to ask for but one thing. The girl had a daughter, and like her mother, had learned to love and revere the sea, for all its majesty and sublimity. 

The girls daughter, young and frail, gingerly following in her mother’s footprints, stepped to the sea, and sang a lullaby for the sea, thanking them for watching over her mother for so long. 

The girl asked the sea to watch over her daughter, and let her rest in their waters. 

And so the sea took the girl, and the daughter continued to sing for the sea, and her daughter and her daughter’s daughter all learned to love the sea.


End file.
